


(Mean) Jerk Time

by Richard_Hendicks



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Pre-Slash, Teacher-Student Relationship, True Love, Voyeurism, but only in fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 08:39:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14829011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Richard_Hendicks/pseuds/Richard_Hendicks
Summary: Jared accidentally watches Richard masturbate.  Richard masturbates thinking about Jared.





	(Mean) Jerk Time

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from Tumblr

This was stupid.  This was so stupid.   _ Stupid, stupid, Donald.   _ He should have just told Richard the truth: he was in his room to put away Richard’s clean laundry.  Nothing wrong with that. It’s just that he had gotten a bit distracted along the way, and he had begun looking at the posters tacked up on Richard’s wall, the beat-up copy of  _ Catcher in the Rye _ on his desk, the surprisingly large collection of board games in his closet.  He was looking at the Risk box when he heard the door creak open and quickly hid in the closet, closing the door behind him.

 

Which is where he is now, watching Richard as he locks the door, sits in his desk chair, and-  _ oh lord _ \- unzips his pants.

 

______

 

The thing about staying up until 4am every night, Richard has found, is that you’re completely exhausted by the time you go to sleep, and you’re usually not in the mood for jacking off.  Which seems pretty cruel, in Richard’s opinion, because those stressful times when you have to stay up until dawn are exactly the times in your life when you could really use the stress relief of jacking off.  

 

Fortunately, Richard has found time today to jack off in the afternoon.  He has maybe 20 minutes before Erlich comes home from the dispensary and starts bothering him again, which is more than enough time, especially since Richard has recently stumbled upon the perfect masturbatory fantasy.  

 

_______

 

From the crack in the closet door, Jared has a perfect view of what Richard is doing.  He shouldn’t look, he knows he shouldn’t, but if he’s not looking, how will he know if the coast is clear to leave?  That’s how he justifies it to himself. But if he’s really being honest with himself, this is beyond exciting. To see Richard pleasure himself is the greatest pleasure he can imagine, besides touching Richard himself.  He watches with bated breath as Richard pulls out his cock and begins rubbing it to hardness. 

 

Richard’s dick is redder at the tip, and curves slightly to the left.  It’s smaller than average, but small can be good, it means less prep if you, well, not that Jared will ever get a chance to-

 

_ Oh no,  _ Jared thinks, as Richard begins stroking in earnest.  Because Richard strokes his cock with the same brutal ferocity with which he approaches coding.  He is hunched over, strangling his cock, gripping so tightly that Jared is convinced it must hurt.  

 

________________

 

The fantasy always starts simply:  Jared stark naked, on a bed (not Richard’s bed, a normal bed), flat on his back, knees spread.  “Oh, Richard,” he moans, lifting his head to look at Richard. “I need you.” 

 

Richard crawls up the bed to him, murmurs “I’ve got you,” and spreads Jared’s cheeks apart, revealing his tight, furled hole.  He pushes his finger into Jared (no lube needed, it’s Richard’s fantasy) and Jared moans loudly. 

 

“Richard, please fuck me,” he gasps.  Richard obliges, shoving into him and thrusting roughly.  “Richard! Oh, oh, baby, it’s so good, so good.”

 

“Yeah, you like that?”  (fantasy Richard is very confident)

 

“Yes, mm, I love it.  God, you’re incredible Richard.  Your cock is incredible.”

 

“Oh yeah?  You like this cock?”

 

“I need it!” Jared screams.  Richard thinks about how hard Jared’s cock would be, how pink and tender his nipples would be, how Jared would gasp as he rolled one under his fingers.

 

“Yeah baby.  You need to get fucked, you need to get fucked good, and only I can give it to you.”

 

“Only you!  Oh, Richard, you’re the best I’ve ever had.”

_______________

 

Objectively, the way Richard looks right now is grotesque.  Bent over, one eye more open than the other, grunting, tugging furiously at his cock.  And yet, Jared can’t help but find it erotic, the primal animality of it all. Jared can imagine Richard as a hulking caveman, or a conquering Visigoth, picking up Jared, throwing him over his shoulder and carrying him home like a spoil of war.  Well, not Jared, obviously. Someone. Whoever it was, they would surely find the danger arousing, would surely feel unbearably turned on as Richard threw them on his bed, ripped open their tunic and took them savagely, one eye more open than the other.

 

__________________

 

The next part of the fantasy is more intense: Jared is bent over a desk, legs spread just so, and Richard is tying his ankles to the legs of the desk, then running his hands up Jared’s shapely calves.  Jared moans, and Richard gives him a solid smack on the ass, which causes Jared to cry out. 

 

“Have you been a good boy?” Richard asks.  

 

“Yes sir,” Jared responds breathlessly.  “Please sir, I’ve been so good.”

 

Richard spanks Jared a few more times, just because he can, and because he likes imagining the sound Jared makes when he does.  “Alright, if you’ve really been good, I suppose you deserve a reward.” He opens the door to the desk and pulls out a bright pink dildo.  Jared shivers as Richard runs his hand over his pert little ass, pulling his cheeks apart so he can slip the dildo inside. 

 

Jared shouts as the dildo breaches him.  “Thank you Mr. Hendricks,” he says, as Richard works the dildo in and out of him.  “Oh, oh, yes, right there. Thank you sir, thank you.”

 

“I’m gonna give this cute little hole what it deserves,” Richard growls, “gonna fuck you so good, you’ll never want anyone else.”

 

“Only you, sir,” Jared whimpers.  “I only want you.”

 

“Oh really?” Richard says viciously, twisting the dildo.  Jared wails. “I see you with those other boys, see the way you brush hands as you pass in the hall, the way you show off for them in the showers after gym.”

 

“I’m just- ah!  Trying to make you jealous, Mr. Hendricks.  I only want you, sir.”

 

“Well then,” Richard says, angling the dildo so that Jared screams in pleasure, “it’s a good thing you’ve got me.”

 

____________________

 

_ It would be very, very, bad for you to touch yourself right now,  _ Jared reminds himself.  But it’s so har- difficult, so difficult to refrain, now that Richard has his head thrown back, his legs sticking straight out in front of him.  His mouth is moving, as if pronouncing words he isn’t voicing. Jared wants so badly to go out there, take Richard’s face in his hand, remove the stranglehold he has on his poor cock and replace it with his own gentle touch.  But he can’t. He bites his lip to avoid moaning along with Richard.

 

Richard must be close by now.  Pretty soon he’ll finish, clean himself up, and go back to work.  Then Jared can escape from the closet. He should be relieved, but he can’t help but feel disappointed.

 

______________________________

 

The last part of the fantasy is the best part, and probably the most embarrassing.  Richard is seated in the CEO chair, the same one he’s in right now. Jared is seated in his lap, facing him, riding him.  The physics of this are suspect at best, but they work out perfectly in the fantasy. Jared has his arms thrown around Richard’s neck as he slowly works himself up and down.  Richard has one hand around Jared’s waist, one on his ass, and their faces are so close. Jared is looking at him with that intense gaze of his, mouth open slightly.

 

“You feel so good inside me,” Jared whispers.  

 

“You look incredible,” Richard whispers back.

 

Jared lets out a choked sob.  “I love you. I love you so much, Richard.”

 

“I love you too, baby,” Richard says, and presses a delicate kiss to Jared’s lips.  Jared moans into his mouth, and begins bouncing even faster, and oh God, he’s so close, so very close, he’s gonna come, he’s-

 

________________________

 

“Jared!”  Richard gasps as he comes, and Jared’s hand, which has been pressed against the closet door, slips, sliding the door open, and sending Jared tumbling out into Richard’s room.

 

Richard’s half-closed eye shoots all the way open.  “Jesus Christ!” he screams, scrambling to cover himself.  

 

“Richard, I’m so sorry!”  Jared says, covering his eyes.  “I didn’t mean to, I was putting away laundry, and you came in, I panicked, I’m so sorry-”

 

“Just, get out!  Get out, Jared!” Richard yells.  Jared runs to the door, but the handle won’t turn.

 

“The door, it’s-”

 

“Unlock it!” Richard yells, desperately trying to shove himself back into his pants.

 

“Yes, yes, of course.”  Jared gets the door unlocked, and swings it open.  “I’m so sorry, Richard.”

 

“Just go!”

 

“Right, yes.”  Jared closes the door behind him, and slides down to the floor of the hallway.  He puts his face in his hands. This was bad. So very bad. He completely violated Richard’s trust, embarrassed him beyond measure, and he never did put the clean laundry in the dresser.  

 

But.

 

When Richard came, he said his name.  And Jared will always have that.


End file.
